


First Kiss

by Synnerxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rant, some cigarettes, a kiss, the sunset. Not very Gothic, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kyuubikun's awesome Goth!Love drawing found here. (Sorry, link no longer works.) Dedicated to her too. Also, I named Tall!Goth Ash and Red!Goth Izzy because I wasn't going to call them Tall!Goth and Red!Goth. Also this was written before I knew what their actual names were, so.

Ash watched with some vague sarcastic amusement from his perch on the block like bench as Izzy paced in front of him, mumbling around the cigarette between his lips about his hatred of people and how they're all lemmings and sheep and shallow. Hell, he's stepped in puddles deeper than most of his classmates.

He smirked, taking a drag off his own cigarette. Izzy stopped pacing, raking his hands through his hair, holding back his bangs briefly before letting them fall back into place over his eye. He inhaled deeply then let the smoke out slowly, trying to calm down.

"Are you done?" Ash asked boredly.

Izzy's eyes snapped open and he glared at Ash, not bothering to answer him.

"Well?" Ash raised an elegant eyebrow.

Izzy took the last drag off his smoke and dropped it to the ground, crushing it beneath the heel of his purple boot. 

"For the moment." He lit another cigarette.

"Good. Come here." Ash beckoned him closer. 

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just do it." Ash snapped.

Izzy took a few steps towards him. "What?"

"Closer."

"What do you want?" Izzy snapped, but closed the gap between them some more.

Ash exhaled the smoke and took the cigarette from his mouth. His hand shot out and grabbed the front of Izzy's shirt, pulling him forward. Izzy let out a sound of protest, but was quickly silenced as Ash's mouth closed over his. Ash's hand slid from his chest to the back of his head, fingers twining themselves in the silky hair. His free hand rested on his thigh, cigarette long forgotten. 

Izzy was bent over slightly at the waist, one hand holding his cigarette between slender fingers, the other on his knee to keep his balance. His eyes were still open in shock when Ash's fluttered shut. Izzy felt Ash's tongue run across the seam of his lips and parted them willingly, his own tongue slipping out to taste the others' mouth.

They both tasted like nicotine and smoke, but Ash probed his tongue deeper into Izzy's warm mouth and tasted something faintly vanilla-y and minty. Something was purely and uniquely Izzy. He flicked his tongue one last time against Izzy's teeth and pulled back. 

Izzy opened his eyes and stared at him, blue eyes wide. He finally seemed to have run out of words. Ash smirked again and tapped the ashes from his smoke off onto the ground. Izzy put his out. He didn't say anything, but sat down next to him, curling into his side. Ash glanced down at the red and black hair and thought about making some comment about how very not Gothic that was, but the words fled his mind when Izzy reached out and took his free hand.

They sat in comfortable silence, smoking and holding hands as the sun set over South Park.


End file.
